


Thawing Out Elsa

by Arendeller



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendeller/pseuds/Arendeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Princess and Icemaster of Arendelle help break the Queen out of her personal prison of emotional concealment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thawing Out Elsa

Elsa was at her desk looking over the proposed firewood subsidies for the 2nd financial quarter of 1846 when she heard the knock at her chamber door. A look at the moon hanging low in the winter sky told her it was already past 10 o'clock and she had already given the servants standing orders to leave early every day of Advent to be with their families.

Lips pursed with curiosity, she got up from her desk, picked up the lantern by her side and walked toward the study door when another knock rang out and then Anna's voice calling for her, "Elsa, are you in there?" "Coming, Anna" the Queen Regent of Arendelle replied, bunching up her sleeping gown and hopping toward the door at double her usual pace, wondering if Olaf hadn't accidentally sat on Anna's bed for too long and left an icy spot behind again.

Elsa opened the door and found Kristoff and Anna waiting for her holding their own lanterns, Kristoff whispering in Anna's ear while she giggled. "What is it that's got you two out of bed so late?", she asked the happy couple. Anna stifled another giggle and, regaining what passed for her girlish composure said "The Princess and Ice Master of Arendelle request that the Queen favor us with her presence... in our bedroom".

"Anna, what are you talking about, what happened in your bedroom? Did something freeze again? You know you don't need me to do this every ti-" Elsa began asking until her sister closed her lips against her own, slightly chapped from the dry winter's night"

Drawing back her head in surprise Elsa asked her sister in bemusement "What was that for?" "A test. Kristoff bet me a new sweater that anybody who surprised you like that would freeze to your lips", Anna said, then turned to Kristoff and said in a lower tone, "Wool-Alpaca blend, please".

"If that was all I still have work to do tonight before the minister of agriculture gets here in the morning", Elsa interrogated of the two lovers at her doorstep. "No", exclaimed Anna, "Now that we know we won't get stuck on you, Kristoff and I were curious about whether you'd like to join us for the night". "What you mean sleep three people in your bed? It barely fits the two of you, doesn't it? You know you should really move to the dignitary suite if there are going to be two of you sleeping in the same room every night, the bed in there is much bigger", Elsa began rambling, confused and somewhat startled at their request that for the first time in her adult life Elsa sleep in the same bed as someone else. Nervous, she began closing the door.

"Actually, Elsa, we weren't expecting you to get much sleep if you joined us", Kristoff said, his eyelids drawn down seductively. Blushing, Elsa looked at Anna, mouth agape, and began stammering "You mean, you mean, "sleep" with... with Kris- with both of you, you, you mean se-" Elsa began to say before being interrupted by another kiss from Anna, this time her sister daring to slip her tongue into her mouth slightly.

 

"Yes, Elsa, "Seh". Don't look so embarassed. We know you've never done it before", Anna said while rolling her eyes.

Elsa, her face now turning as bright red as a Christmas ham, gasped and began sputtering, "Se-se-se-se" "I've never, I mean, you, we can't have se-se-se-se".

"SEX, Elsa?", Anna yelled. "Yes, I think you need to, actually. I've been reading all about it in that book the Duchess of Newcastle sent us, the uh, "Kima Sotra" I think it's called. There are things in it that three people can do together, Elsa, and we both love you so much we thought we should ask you. Who else would you trust more for your, heh, first time not being A-L-O-N-E?"

"Oh, Anna, really, I have to get back to work; come back tomorrow night, maybe I won't be so busy, I'll just ask the minister of finance to reschedule for Tuesday, it'll be much more convenient, you see", Elsa said, trying desperately to stave off any more of the deep feelings of embarassment washing over her, still trying to close the door even though Anna was leaning against it.

"Get her!", Anna shouted to Kristoff, laughing, and so the burly mountain man grabbed Elsa, threw her over his shoulder and quickly trudged off back to the bridal suite Anna and he shared at the opposite end of the hall. Anna ran alongside him laughing, tickling Elsa's feet with a feather, and Elsa laughed too, her insecurity vanishing in the face of the sisterly assault on her toes.

"Aah!", Elsa screamed playfully as Kristoff threw her from his shoulder onto the bed, the feathery quilt nestling her face as she felt Anna tickle her toes with the feather again, working her way up Elsa's legs. "Oh, Anna, really, stop, I have so much to do-OOH" she gasped as Anna slipped the feather under her nightgown, tickling Elsa's inner thighs. "Uh.. really.. firewood futures... Amsterdam... market... need to make... plans", Elsa whispered to herself, lower and lower, slowly forgetting the lifetime of embarassment she'd felt about letting anyone intimately close to her not knowing the risks of hurting them, as Anna continued tickling her legs.

Elsa sighed and flipped herself over on top of the bed then looked up at Kristoff and Anna, who were stripping their nightclothes while looking at the mysterious book the British duchess had sent the week before as a Christmas gift in exchange for tariff considerations on gold imports from the Subcontinent to Arendelle. "Oh, I don't know if I'm ready for this", Elsa moaned, cupping her hands over her face one last time before whatever obscure erotic adventure was ensuing unfolded upon her.

Anna slipped up next to Elsa on the bed and tickled her on her cupped hands and chin. "Okay, Elsa, first it says we have to touch you in these 9 different places, the book calls them Chuckers... I, I don't know that means. But get ready for the best night of your life", Anna comforted her.

"First, I'm gonna kiss your head", Anna told her sister as she crept over her, looking down into Elsa's sparkling sapphire eyes. "Mwah", Anna added as she kissed Elsa on the crown of her head where her bright blonde hair parted. "Mmm, then next I kiss you between your eyes", Anna said just as she did it and Elsa felt the last of the inhibitions she'd had about spending the night with Anna and Kristoff slipping away, an eager smile spreading across her face.

"Now, I'm going to kiss your neck", Anna said, and did so, sucking at Elsa's throat as she did it, tickling her. Elsa laughed quietly. She had no idea what was coming next but if this was all they were planning to do to her she felt sure she would come through it all right. "Kristoff, gimme the book, I wanna see that drawing again", Anna said. Consulting the illustration she then bemused herself, "Ha, this one's called the Fire Chucker! No better way to melt an ice queen, right?". Anna smoothed out the nightgown covering Elsa's pale body and placed her lips against the navel showing itself in the hollow of her belly. Anna blew on her sister's stomach before kissing her through the silken fabric as Elsa closed her eyes and exhaled forcefully.

"If I'm going to get to the next one, Elsa, it's time for us to get you out of your clothes. Stand up", Anna asked her, and Elsa rose from the bed with Kristoff pulling her arms toward him. "Don't be nervous", said Anna, "we're already naked".

With closed eyes, Elsa raised her arms and felt Kristoff and Anna pulling the brocaded nightgown up over her body, revealing the fine cotton lingerie her and Anna's mother's couturier had made before their fateful trip to the kingdom of Corona three years earlier. When they never returned Elsa hadn't possessed the heart to tell the couturier his clients had passed and took the garments as a keepsake of her parents' love for her, now distant beyond a watery grave, but still dwelling in her heart as it had before.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" Anna asked; and Elsa knew the smile had flown from her face as she thought about their parents. "Yes, Anna. Please don't stop", she said. "Okay. The next kiss is on your chest". Anna placed her ruby lips against Elsa's snow white chest and caressed it, leaving behind a slight pink mark on the flesh which no one had ever laid so much as a finger on, much less a set of lips.

"The next one is on your back, Anna said, "turn around", and Elsa did as her sister asked. Anna rested her lips at the top of the waist of Elsa's regal unmentionables and, pulling them down slightly, kissed her below the small of her back. A shiver went us Elsa's spine; a sensation she hadn't felt in years of exposure to the coldest winters and ice of her own creation.

"Do you want to take these off yourself, Elsa?", Anna asked her, tugging at the delicately stitched silk-decorated cotton panties her sister bore over her perfectly milky waist and thighs.

Elsa climbed onto the bed and closed her eyes then reached down and, separating the cotton from her skin, pulled the delicate garment up over her thighs, down her sleek calves, and raising her legs in the air, finally over her feet and off, revealing the finely quilted platinum hair covering her usually quite pale femininity, grown ruddy with anticipation. "Hah", she sighed, "Whatever comes next, I'm ready".

Anna then put her lips against her sister's lower abdomen and at a torturously pleasurable pace, Elsa breaking out in tiny fits as she went, kissed her way down Elsa's body until they rested just above where the bump of her pubic bone bulged up through the skin, and let her lips rest there lovingly.

Anna lifted her lips from her sister's body and lied down next to her on the bed, brushing Elsa's face with her hair. Elsa opened her eyes and looked at her sister, and said "Thank you, Anna. It was wonderful". "Oh, we're not done yet, sister" Anna said, motioning to Kristoff with her eyes. Elsa looked down and saw Kristoff watching over the two of them, a satisfied smile on his face. "We'll go first so you can see what we've been doing in here that makes so much noise every night while you're trying to keep Arendelle in gold and furs".

Anna motioned to Kristoff and he climbed up onto the bed with the two of them, lying atop Anna and kissing her, their bodies smooshing against one another like a strangely attractive ham sandwich coming together in Elsa's mind.

Kristoff pressed his lips against Anna's and kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth, and, from what Elsa could tell, swirling it around her sister's'

They kissed for so long Elsa wondered how they could still be holding their breath. She looked on eagerly; having never seen real people in love being intimate with one another, studing the curves of Kristoff's body; the first man she could ever remember seeing with less than a full suit on. Finally after what seemed to Elsa like forever they separated and Anna looked over at Elsa.

"See? Looks like fun, doesn't it?", Anna asked her sister with a dreamy look in her eyes as Kristoff raised himself up onto his knees. "Don't spoil it, Anna, she hasn't seen the real fun yet", Kristoff said. Looking up at his body towering over the fragile sister she'd spent her life trying to keep safe, Kristoff seemed like the north mountain threatening to crash down at any moment; the rippling muscles of his chest and shoulders bulging and half-hidden, all the more imposing lit by the lanterns on the chest of drawers behind him.

Trailing her eyes down Kristoff's body, Elsa saw that something new had sprung into view, Kristoff's manhood had become engorged with blood and stood away from his body; reminding her of nothing so much as the huge pork sausages the royal chefs made for breakfast that morning, but even they didn't seem as large as this to her novice eyes. "You ready to show her the real fun, Anna?", Kristoff said.

Elsa's eyes widened and she started back, sitting up on her knees as Kristoff steadied himself over her comparatively tiny sister, the axe-handle of his manhood poised to penetrate her. Elsa clasped her hands to her chest and held her breath as, with his huge arms beside her, Kristoff plunged into Anna.

Silent, her mouth hanging open, Elsa stared on, dumbfounded at what she saw before her. Kristoff sinking himself into her sister right before her eyes, inch after inch disappearing into the strawberry fields below Anna's waist. Her eyes bulged larger than Kristoff's powerful triceps as he began to thrust into her. Elsa gasped and reached out to Anna, caressing her face in concern as an expression she only recognized as pain swept across Anna's face. "Does it hurt that much!?", she cried, shifting her eyes back to what in her experience may as well have been the largest penis in all of creation as Kristoff drew himself back out and then thrust into Anna again and again. "Anna!", Elsa cried again as he sister failed to answer her.

"No, no, Elsa, it's the most wonderful thing in the wo-in the world", Anna reassured her concerned elder sister. Even if Kristoff had been hurting her, Elsa wasn't sure even her ice powers could've stopped the avalanche of lust unfolding atop the snowlike quilted bedcovers beneath her. "Oh, Anna. How can you take all of that?", she asked while Anna shook from the intensifying pace of Kristoff's penetration of her valley.

"Shh, shh, Elsa, it's not helping him concentrate. Just watch us", Anna said as Kristoff catapulted himself into her again. She began raising her hips up off of the bed, changing Kristoff's angle of entry, and began shaking as he thrust into her, every time harder than the last, a battering ram against the gates would not have done such violence as far as Elsa was concerned. Anna's eyes began to narrow and she stretched her head back as the mountain of masculinity fell upon her.

After the passage of several minutes Elsa wondered how her tiny sister could not break under the power of his strokes, as she imagined the pistons on a steam locomotive she had seen pictures of in books would look as they drove it forward. Then the strangest thing yet happened; Anna's hips tightened around Kristoff and she drew him so close into her that he couldn't reverse himself, and then Anna began to shudder, her whole body shaking, her breath shooting out raggedly. Elsa could see her toes curling, and then, after several seconds, she released Kristoff, and, stretching up to touch his face, Anna said to him "That was the really fun part".

Elsa sat back against the footboard of the bed, her legs gathered protectively beneath her and her arms wrapped around her knees, completely mystified, looking on as the oddest event she had ever witnessed in her 21 years, surpassing even the memory of trolls made of living rock becoming animated, happened right in front of her.

Her eyes fixed on nothing in particular, Elsa drew her lips against her teeth and tried hard not to imagine what her parents would think about her having watched what had just happened. "Elsa?", Anna said to her. "Elsa!", she said again more loudly, snapping her sister out of the hypnotic state she'd been fixed in by the incredible new thing she'd witnessed

"Your turn whenever you're ready, Elsa", Anna told her, "Right, Kristoff, you've still got some left in you, don't you?". "I just have to think about curling if it starts coming too soon", Kristoff replied jokingly, smiling down at the two of them. "No need to be afraid, Elsa", he said, "It doesn't even hurt as much as falling on the ice".

Elsa looked up at Kristoff as he withdrew himself from Anna and stood there before them on the side of the bed. Elsa's lower jaw trembled at the thought of having him inside her and with concern Anna said: "Maybe she's not ready for... that, yet. What else in this book can we do?"

"Ah ha, there we go, you use your hands on it. See Elsa", Anna said, holding up the page of the strange book showing a figure of a man and a woman with a woman holding the man in her hands and in a triptych moving her hands over the surface of his organ.

"You should start out slow with something this size, anyway", Anna said, grasping Elsa's hand and leading it out to touch Kristoff. Elsa extended her fingers curiously and reached out to touch the manly appendage in front of her.

"Easy, Elsa, it's not going to bite", Kristoff said as Elsa wrapped her fingers around him. Slowly, looking at the illustration in the book, Elsa began running her hand over its surface, staring at the strange thing in her hand, hoping desperately she didn't begin to freeze it at any moment. "I can't believe you trust me enough to let me do this", she wondered out loud.

"Of course we trust you", Anna said. "We love you. Both of us. Don't we Kristoff?" "You're the only person I've ever seen who could do more than me with ice, Elsa. I trust you". Elsa began to move her hand over him faster, the skin of the giant sausage contracting and expanding as she went. Fascinated, Elsa turned her hand over and reversed her grip, her thumb now pointing toward the base.

"Whoa! Never done that before!", Anna said, "Good initiative, Elsa". Elsa began stroking Kristoff faster and gripping him harder. Certain now that he couldn't be broken under her soft touch, Elsa brought her other hand forward and enveloped him with all of her soft fingers. It was hot in her hands and she loved the way it felt when she stroked it. It felt like something she'd been missing her entire life and wouldn't be able to do without again. She eagerly began to move her hands over Kristoff as fast as she could and suddenly he began to moan. "Oh no, I forgot to think about curling", Kristoff said, "It's too late now! Anna, should I let her..?"

Elsa looked over at Anna and said "Huh, what's too late? Do you want him back?" and before she knew what was happening, Kristoff released his seed upon her, shooting all over her face and hair. Elsa sat on the bedside shocked for a moment and then screamed. "Oh, it's EVERYWHERE! It's in my hair!" before she started laughing. "I guess I should have expected that. Laughing harder, Elsa released Kristoff and rolled over on the bed. "You let him do that to you every night?", she asked Anna. "Well, most of the time he does it inside me".

Elsa lied down next to Anna again. "I did know what you were doing in here all this time. All of those romance books on your shelf are hand-me-downs from me". I just didn't know when I would find a man who wasn't afraid of me... freezing off part of him. Thank you, both of you", she said looking up at Kristoff as well. "We'll have to do this again". Elsa lept up off the bed and fished her panties out of the bunched up quilt and after placing both feet in them on the floor, brought them back up to her waist, put her nightgown back on, and before leaving Anna and Kristoff to enjoy themselves for the rest of the night, said to them, "Kristoff, next time tell me when you're going to let it go, okay?"

Elsa closed the door behind her and retired to her bedroom. With no servants in the palace she would have to wait until the next morning to wash her face and hair. For now, she thought, she was comfortable knowing that she was loved.


End file.
